


Day 24 -- The First Fire of Autumn

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment in time before things change forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 24 -- The First Fire of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/109654.html

It had been Peter's idea to get together once more before the Fidelius was set up. They gathered solemnly, four men, one woman, and a baby, in the once-colorful garden of Godric's Hollow. It was only late September, but the summer's fickle weather had caused the leaves to go straight to brown and soggy.

Sirius and James had lit a small bonfire, and they spend the evening roasting sausages and reminiscing about Hogwarts and the happy years before the war and fear had made happiness all but a dream. They laughed about pranks past, and told all the old stories, about Sirius cornering Remus behind the broom shed and when Lily had turned around one day and realized that James wasn't quite the prat he pretended to be. Little Harry, just a bit over a year old, was passed from lap to lap like a stuffed animal and fed tiny bits of sausage when his mother wasn't looking. When they left, Sirius and Remus together to their flat and Peter alone to his, they knew this was an end of sorts, even if only a temporary one.

And they knew, though none would admit it aloud, that though they had had these brief hours of happiness, they were severing the ties that held them together, and flying apart like leaves in the wind.


End file.
